Theron
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Thuron | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | Name = Thuron | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Drow | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common, Undercommon | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Killed by the Crownsguard | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was a dark-elf/drow who infiltrated the Zauber Spire and retrieved a Beacon that had been stolen from Xhorhas. As an NPC, was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance He had dark blue-purple skin, white hair , and prominent white incisors. . He wore jet black, chitinous insect-like leather armor that protruded in large sweeping hooks at the joints and the shoulders. He wore a form-fitting helmet of similar black leather that had onyx studs wrapped around the head. The brow plate of his helmet had backwards facing horns, looking almost demonic. Personality Biography Background Relationships Character Information He spoke broken common , and undercommon . He was right handed. Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Drow Abilities * Superior Darkvision - he was able to see through areas of magical darkness he'd created. * Sunlight Sensitivity * Drow Weapon Training * Drow Magic ** Dancing Lights cantrip ** Faerie Fire spell ** Darkness - Unlike normal, magical light wasn't able to illuminate a space consumed by this darkness, additionally such sources of light were extinguished when they entered the space . Other Abilities 'Magic Brand' As part of one of his sword attacks, Thuron could magically mark one of his enemies by burning a glowing symbol over their flesh. Although the effect had a burning singe it did not actually burn into the skin. 'Shadowy Echo' The first time he stuck someone with his sword or he took damage , in a round, he could create a shadowy echo of himself. As a flash of grayish energy scattered from such an impact, the energy would congeal into a semi-corporeal somewhat translucent clone made of dark grayish shadow energy . Such echoes were able to make a single separate each turn equal in strength to Thuron, though dissipated when they successfully struck their target or when they took damage. 'Transpose Echo ' Thuron could use his reaction to switch places with a shadowy echo. Notable Items * A gnarly-looking magical hooked longsword that he kept in a sheath . * The Beacon (a cannonball-sized dodecahedron that has a handle on each side. It emitted a dull undulating grey glow) (taken by the Crownsguard and later the Mighty Nein ) * A pair of dark, jagged black boots * Three daggers * A money pouch filled with 116 platinum and 12 gold pieces Quotations Trivia References Art: